3 Ball der Sehnsüchte
by jinkizu
Summary: Mick und Beth haben ihr erstes Date. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television.


Ball der Sehnsüchte

Beth wandte sich im Ballsaal um. Ihre Chefin hatte sie hierher beordert um über dieses Ereignis zu berichten. Alle Jahre wieder gab der Gouverneur von LA einen großen Ball. Das Ereignis schlechthin und natürlich sollte ein großer Bericht davon in den Medien erscheinen. Sichtlich unwohl zupfte sie an ihrem roten Seidenkleid.

Schulterfrei lag es eng an ihrem Körper und fiel dann in langen Bahnen bis zum Boden. Es betonte jede Rundung und ohne dass ihr es bewusst war wirkte sie im gedämpften weichen Licht besonders erotisch und sexy, aber jemandem fiel es auf. Schon eine Weile beobachtete er sie, ihr Anblick hatte ihm einen schweren Schlag versetzt. Sie war schon immer schön für ihn, aber heute Abend glich sie einem lebendig gewordenen Traum. Nervös richtete er sich seine Fliege am Kragen und näherte sich ihr.

„Hallo!" sprach er sie von hinten an.

Seine Stimme jagten ihr wie immer angenehme Schauer über den Rücken, egal was er sagte. Freudig strahlend drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Du bist gekommen!" erwiderte sie leicht atemlos. Sie hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen von diesem Ereignis erzählt und ihn dazu eingeladen. Sie durfte obwohl im Dienst trotzdem eine Begleitung mitbringen.

Mühsam schluckte er den plötzlichen Knoten im Hals hinunter. Im Saal waren tausende schöne Frauen, aber sie allein war ein Juwel unter ihnen. Keine konnte ihr auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen. Er hatte nur Augen für sie und ihr Anblick allein mochte ihm den Atem, sofern er noch einen hätte, rauben.

„Du bist wunderschön." Warm leuchteten seine braunen Augen und sie konnte in ihnen lesen wie sehr sie ihm gefiel. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick.

„Ich muss noch ein bisschen Arbeiten, aber dann hab ich Zeit für dich." Brachte sie stotternd über die Lippen.

Warum machte er sie heute nur so nervös? Sie kannte ihn und endlich hatte auch er eingesehen, ihnen beiden eine Chance zu geben. Sie wusste, was er für sie empfand, dasselbe wie sie für ihn – Liebe. Aber ein Schritt fehlte noch, der letzte in ihrer noch so frischen Beziehung.

Sie hatten drüber noch nicht gesprochen und eigentlich war heute Abend auch ihr erstes wirkliches Date. Vielleicht machte sie all das zusammen so nervös, oder es lag schlicht an ihm und seiner Erscheinung im Smoking. Er sah fantastisch aus und sie konnte kaum die Augen von ihm lassen. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, sich seiner Wirkung auf sie scheinbar nicht bewusst.

„Dann lass ich dich deine Arbeit tun und entführe dich später."

Seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut und diese Worte dazu lösten einen Tumult in ihr aus, dem sie nur schwer Herr wurde. Unzählige erotische Bilder von ihm und sich tauchten in ihrem Kopf auf. Hektisch rang sie nach Atem und ihre Wangen überzog eine tiefe Röte.

Mick sah sie erstaunt an und dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. Die erotische Spannung zwischen ihnen war beinahe greifbar.

„Oh!" hauchte er, dann schluckte er.

„Ich meine, ich …tanzen, dass meinte ich." nun stotterte er.

Er war genauso nervös wie sie. Unruhig fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Nacken. Dieses Wissen beruhigt sie und sanft lächelte sie ihn an.

„Später okay?" Verschmitz lächelte er zurück und nickte mit dem Kopf. Plötzlich tauchte hinter Beth eine Hochgewachsene Gestalt auf.

„Würden sie mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes geben!" erklang eine dunkle das herrschen gewohnte Stimme.

Beth drehte sich um und blickte in die wilden schwarzen Augen eines äußerst gutaussehenden Mannes. Sein nachtschwarzes Haar fiel ihm verwegen in die Stirn. Galant reichte er ihr seine Hand. Beth konnte gar nicht anders und legte ihre Hand in die seine.

„Gregori zu ihren Diensten, Madam!" stellte er sich schwungvoll vor.

Mick verspannte sich hinter ihr. Das war der alte Vampir der Josef jagte und der Beth schon einmal bedroht hatte.

„Ich denke nicht dass sie tanzen sollte." Mischte er sich kühl ein. Gregori warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Ich werde deiner Liebsten nichts tun und bringe sie dir unversehrt zurück, dass verspreche ich dir."

Ein Versprechen, dass weder Mick beruhigte noch die Kälte die Beth bei seinem Anblick verspürte vertrieb.

„Ich weiß nicht…" begann sie.

„Vertrauen sie mir, kleine Frau!" Er sprach mit dem Akzent der Karpaten und wirkte so wild und ursprünglich wie dieses Land noch immer war.

„Also gut." Willigte Beth nur widerwillig ein, aber die Neugierde siegte über ihre Angst und sie sah die Chance so über Mick und die Vampire vielleicht noch mehr zu erfahren.

Anmutig geleitete er sie auf die Tanzfläche. Die Band spielte gerade einen österreichischen Walzer. Freudig blitzten die Augen des Vampirs. Er war dabei gewesen als dieser Tanz in Mode kam und nach wie vor hatte er eine Schwäche für diesen.

„Es gibt nichts Romantischeres als mit einer schönen Frau Walzer zu tanzen. Nun ja eine Sache vielleicht, aber das überlasse ich ihrem Freund der so eifersüchtig über uns wacht."

Lachend nickte er Mick zu, der am Rande der Tanzfläche stand und keinen ihrer Schritte unbeobachtet ließ. Er wirkte in der Tat eifersüchtig.

„Wie alt sind sie?" wagte Beth zu fragen, nach dem er sie eine weitere Drehung herumgewirbelt hatte.

„Ich wurde 1366 geboren und so bin ich an die 600 Jahre alt." gab er bereitwillig Auskunft. Auf Beth wirkte er wie gerade Mal mitte dreißig und keinen Tag älter. 600 Jahre, diese Zahl ließ sie tief Luft holen.

„Warum sind sie hier?" stellte sie weiter Fragen.

Nun verdüsterte sich sein Blick, seine Augen bekamen einen wilden Glanz. Jetzt wirkte er mehr wie das Raubtier, das er auch war, als wie ein Mensch.

„Haben sie jemals geliebt?" fragte er zurück, statt auf ihre Frage zu antworten. Unwillkürlich sah sie zu Mick.

„Ich verstehe! Lyssa war eine besondere Frau. Ich habe sie bei den Zigeunern gefunden und war von der ersten Sekunde an in sie verliebt."

„Du hast sie verwandelt?!" ihre Worte klangen fragend und vorwurfsvoll zugleich.

Erstaunen und Respekt lag in seinem Blick. Kaum wagte es jemand ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Er war alt. Einer der Ältesten seiner Rasse.

„Ich habe sie geliebt und sie mich, dachte ich." seufzte er tief. Gregori schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„Eines Tages bat sie mich die Verwandlung vorzunehmen. Ich war jung und ich dachte es wäre für die Ewigkeit." schloss er traurig. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt.

„Was ist passiert?" Alle Trauer verschwand aus seinen schönen, beinahe edlen Zügen und wich wieder jener wilden Wut, die viel besser zu ihm zu passen schien.

„Josef! Er stahl mir ihre Liebe! Dafür werde ich ihn töten!" brach es leidenschaftlich aus ihm heraus.

„Dieses Mädchen, diese Studentin Lynn….warum musste sie sterben?"

„Sie wusste zu viel und sie hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt!" gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Achseln.

Er war anders als Mick. Er besaß für die Menschen kein Mitgefühl. Abrupt blieb Beth stehen, ihr war Gregori zuwider.

„Ich habe genug getanzt!" meinte sie bestimmt und lies ihn stehen. Aufgewühlt kehrte sie zu Mick zurück.

„Das ist ein sehr widerlicher Mann!" Fragend blickte er sie an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Später!"

Ihr Kameramann erschien plötzlich an ihrer Seite.

„He Beth willst du noch was aufnehmen?" fragte er ungeduldig und gereizt. Er hatte für dieses Spektakel nur wenig übrig und wollte so rasch wie möglich von hier weg. Sie warf ihm ein gequältes Lächeln zu und sah sich nach einer geeigneten Stelle um.

„Von dort!" wies sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf eine Stelle beim Eingang hin.

Man erreichte den Saal über vier kleiner Stufen. Von dort würden sie all die Pracht und den Prunk der hier herrschte wunderbar einfangen können. Schnell baute sie sich dort auf, suchend warf sie dabei unbewusst einen Blick in die Menge, doch Gregori war nicht mehr hier. Was hatte ihn hergeführt? Warum war er gekommen?

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Neben ihr betrat Josef den Saal. Hastig griff sie nach seinem Arm, er hatte sie nicht gesehen.

„Er ist hier!" flüsterte sie ihm aufgeregt zu.

Verständnislos betrachtete er sie.

„Wer?"

„Gregori!"

Heftig wich er vor ihr zurück. Sichtlich beunruhigt sah er sich in dem großen Saal um und trat dann ein. Es war an der Zeit Klarheit zu schaffen. Beth beeilte sich den Bericht so schnell als möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Eine merkwürdige Spannung lag in der Luft, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein, weil sie wusste, dass Gregori und Josef im gleichen Raum waren und die Möglichkeit bestand, dass nur einer ihn lebend verließ. Wie aus dem nichts tauchte Mick an ihrer Seite auf.

„Josef ist hier!" brachte sie ihm die beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten.

„Ich weiß, ich hab ihn getroffen. Du hast ihn gewarnt?"

„Auch wenn ich ihn nicht unbedingt leiden kann, so wünsch ich dennoch nicht seinen Tod." meinte sie bestimmt.

Er konnte sie verstehen, Josef war nun mal Josef. Er hatte so etwas Selbstsüchtiges an sich, was ihn anderen gegenüber nicht sympathisch wirken ließ, außerdem half er nur wenn er sich davon einen Nutzen versprach.

„Tanzen?" fragte er sie um das Thema zu wechseln und weil er sie gerne in den Armen halten wollte.

Freudig lächelnd gab sie ihm ihre Hand und lies sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Die Band beendete gerade ein flottes Stück und wechselte zu einem langsameren Lied. Mick drehte Beth zu sich und da war sie wieder. Die Spannung. Beth strich sich mit der Zunge über ihre plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Mick auf. Dieser öffnete weit seine Arme und vertrauensvoll begab sie sich in seine Hände.

Zärtlich zog er sie dicht an seinen Körper und automatisch fanden sie den Takt. Sanft wiegten sie im Rhythmus der Musik. Alles war vergessen. Josef, Gregori, die anderen Menschen in dem überfüllten Ballsaal. Sie nahmen nur mehr sich selbst und die Musik wahr. Es war als wären sie ganz alleine auf dieser Welt.

Selbst als die Musik verklang, tanzten sie noch weiter. Verträumt blickte Beth hoch zu Mick und langsam begann dieser seinen Kopf zu neigen. Leicht zitterte sie in Erwartung seines Kusses. Doch ein Tumult am Rande der Tanzfläche lies die Liebenden auseinander fahren.

Gregori hatte Josef gefunden. Mick sah Beth leicht zerknirscht an.

„Ich sollte Josef helfen."

„Ich weiß."

Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und war im nächsten Moment schon verschwunden.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich vergessen habe, was du getan hast! Verräter!"

Verächtlich spie Gregori Josef die Worte vor die Füße.

„Ich weiß und ich könnte jetzt sagen es tut mir leid, aber das wäre nicht die Wahrheit!" Geringschätzig blickte Gregori ihn an, nicht mehr viel hielt ihn davon ab sich auf Josef zu stürzen.

„Die Wahrheit ist ich hab sie genauso sehr geliebt wie du."

Verzweiflung klang in Josefs Stimme, er meinte was er sagte und nahm Gregori kurzfristig den Wind aus den Segeln, doch dann kehrte seine Wut mit voller Wucht zurück.

„Sie flüsterte deinen Namen als sie im Sterben lag. Oh ja ich war bei ihr. Ich musste mit ansehen wie das Leben aus ihr wich."

Bitter sprach der stolze Mann die Worte und ließ Josef damit zurückweichen.

„Sie hat mich verlassen. Ich hatte ihre Liebe verloren. Ich wusste nicht einmal wo sie war."

Wie traurig Josef klang. Der Mann der sonst vor Selbstbewusstsein nur so strotze, wirkte auf einmal hilflos und gebrochen. Er hatte Lyssa wirklich geliebt und ihr Tod setzte im schlimm zu. Die Umstehenden betrachteten neugierig die beiden Kontrahenten. Sich dieser Masse auf einmal bewusst werdend machte Gregori einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir werden unser Unterhaltung ein andermal fortsetzen." Er verbeugte sich leicht in Beth Richtung und entschwand in der Menge. Mick trat dicht an Josef heran.

„Geht es dir gut mein Freund?" fragte er ihn leise.

Schweigend schüttelte dieser den Kopf. Er wirkte geknickt und mit den Gedanken weit fort.

„Ich bring dich nach Hause!"

Nur zu willig lies er sich von Mick nach draußen führen. Bevor er ging wandte er sich noch schnell zu Beth um.

„Es tut mir leid. Wir sehen uns später?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Er könnte verstehen, wenn sie sauer war. Es war ihr erstes Date. Sie hatten sich für diesen Abend verabredet und er sollte nicht so enden. Verstehend nickte Beth. Auch wenn es sie traurig machte, dass er ging, so verstand sie seine Sorge um seinen Freund. Sie würde nicht anders handeln.

Sie blieb noch, sprach mit den unterschiedlichsten Leuten, all das konnte sie vielleicht noch für ihren Bericht verwenden. Plötzlich stolperte sie über Josh. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, obwohl es sie nicht überraschen sollte ihn hier anzutreffen. Immerhin war er der Staatsanwalt.

„Hi Beth. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut danke und dir?"

Sie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Gegenwart, kurz nickte sie seinen Kollegen zu die neben ihm standen.

„Wo ist dein neuer Freund Mick?" fragte er leicht gehässig.

Er hatte die beiden tanzen gesehen. Ihm waren ihr verliebten Blicke die sie mit Mick tauschte nicht entgangen. Josh liebte Beth noch immer und wehmütig betrachtete er sie, sah was er mit ihrer Liebe verloren hatte.

„Er musste schon gehen. Ich sollte weiter. Wir sehen uns bestimmt mal wieder.", verabschiedete sie sich rasch.

Sie hatte seinetwegen immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte nicht verdient Verlassen zu werden. Josh war ein guter Mann. Ernst nickte er ihr zu und sah wie sie in der Menge verschwand. Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinen Kollegen von der Staatsanwaltschaft zu. Alle wussten bereits das er und Beth sich getrennt hatten.

Beth streifte noch eine Stunde durch den Saal, aber ihre gute Stimmung war ihr vergangen. Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich von einigen Bekannten und verließ den Saal. Draußen in der Garderobe wartete sie noch bis man ihr ihren Mantel reichte. Passend zum Kleid, war er aus demselben roten Farbton.

Statt ihn sich überzustreifen legte sie ihn sich über den Arm und schlenderte zum Ausgang. Es war eine schöne Mondnacht, wie geschaffen um Sehnsüchte zu wecken. Träumerisch wandelte sie durch die belebten Strassen. LA schlief nie. Sie hätte sich ein Taxi nehmen können, aber nicht in dieser Nacht. Sie wollte den Abendwind der sanft über ihre Haut strich spüren. Genüsslich schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich von der Nacht tragen.

Zuhause angekommen stellte sie sich zum Fenster und blickte sehnsüchtig nach Draußen. Eine innere Unruhe bemächtigte sich ihrer. Das leise Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie heftig herumfahren. Sie wusste wer zu ihr kam. Heftig schlug ihr Herz gegen ihre Rippen. Noch einmal betrachtete sie den Mond, dann schloss die den Vorhang und ging zur Tür. Ohne Zögern öffnete sie sie.

Mick lehnte im Türrahmen, die Hände in seiner Hosentasche vergraben. Sehnsüchtig blickte er sie an. Ihn hatte dieselbe Unruhe zu ihr getrieben die auch sie schon den ganzen Abend unbewusst spürte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er reichte ihr die seinige. Sanft zog sie ihn mit sich. Er schloss hinter sich die Tür, nun waren sie ganz alleine. Endlich.

„Ich…." begann er, doch sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Mund. Worte waren nicht mehr notwendig.

„Scht!" flüsterte sie und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Bewegt hielt er an sich. Er wollte sie so sehr, er begehrte sie schon so lange und hier stand sie und lieferte sich ihm voller Vertrauen schutzlos aus. Heftig wogten die Gefühl in ihm. Langsam und unendlich zärtlich öffnete er ihren Reißverschluss. Raschelnd fiel das Kleid zu Boden. Beth stieg aus dem Kleiderhaufen zu ihren Füßen und ging ihm voraus in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sie trug auf ihrer Haut nichts weiter als einen trägerlosen BH und eine Winzigkeit an Slip. Beides in verführerischer roter Spitze. Willenlos lief er hinter ihr her, auch wenn er es heute nicht soweit kommen lassen wollte, jetzt gab es für ihn kein zurück mehr.

Gedankenverloren öffnete er seine Fliege und warf sie achtlos zu Boden. Sein Jackett und das Hemd folgten. Beth hatte das Bett erreicht und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie sah seine entblößte Brust und strich begehrlich mit beiden Händen darüber. Er fühlte sich fest und weich zugleich an. Schnurrend schmiegte sie sich an ihn und begann unzählige Küsse auf seinem Brustkorb zu verteilen.

Fest umschlang er sie mit seinen Armen und schloss die Augen, dann bremste er sie und sich und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich.

„Du hast keine Ahnung worauf du dich einlässt!" brach es ergriffen aus ihm heraus.

Er konnte kaum noch an sich halten und Gott möge ihm vergeben, aber er begehrte sie so sehr, dass es beinahe wehtat, doch konnte er es nicht riskieren sie zu verletzten.

„Mick ich weiß genau worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich liebe dich und ich will mit dir schlafen." erwiderte sie eindringlich.

„Ich könnte dich verletzen. Ich könnte dich…..beißen!" bei diesen Worten schloss er die Augen.

Er war was er war ein ungeschlachtetes Monster. Beth umschloss mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht.

„Du könntest mir niemals wehtun! Ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir!" wisperte sie davon überzeugt, dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehen und küsste ihn.

Küsste ihn so dass er alles andere vergaß. Warum es falsch war sie zu lieben. Warum er nicht hier sein sollte. Ungestüm erwiderte er ihren Kuss und riss sie ihn seine Arme. Für ihn gab es kein halten mehr, dafür liebte er sie zu sehr.

Später, ja später würde er sich Vorwürfe machen. Doch nicht hier und jetzt. Zärtlich ließ er sich mit ihr aufs Bett sinken. Sanft strich er ihr die Haare die spielerisch ihr Gesicht umwoben zur Seite, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie erneut, so als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Er rollte sich zur Seite so dass sie auf ihm zum liegen kam. Er wollte ihr die Führung überlassen.

„Mick St. John kann es sein, dass du dich gerne erobern lässt." neckte sie ihn zärtlich und sollte er noch Zweifel verspürt haben, so verflogen sie spätestens jetzt wo er in ihren Augen nichts anders als Liebe und Verlangen entdeckte.

Lächelnd senkte sie den Kopf auf seine Brust und begann erneut Küsse darauf zu verteilen. Ihre Lippen glitten heiß seinen Brustkorb hinab, widmeten sich erst ausgiebig der einen Brustwarze und dann der anderen. John glaubte diese süße Folter nicht mehr lange ertragen zu können und doch ließ er sie geduldig gewähren.

Ihre Lippen folgten ihren Händen die ausgiebig über seinen festen Bauch strichen und dabei spielerisch am Bund seiner Hose zupften. Sie leckte um seinen Bauchnabel und folgte der unsichtbaren Spur weiter nach unten, dass war für John beinahe zu viel. Sanft stieß er sie zurück. Sprang aus dem Bett und entledigte sich rasch seiner restlichen Kleidung.

Nackt stand er vor ihr und so konnte sie ihn in voller Pracht bewundern. Mick war ein sehr schöner Mann, genüsslich ließ sie den Blick über ihn gleiten, aber nur kurz gewährte er ihr seinen Anblick. Stürmisch kehrte er zurück in ihre Arme, zwang sie auf den Rücken und begann nun seinerseits ihren Körper zu erkunden und erforschen.

Keine Stelle blieb ungeküsst. Geschickt öffnete er ihr den BH und ließ ihn achtlos zur Seite gleiten. Vorsichtig umschloss er mit den Händen ihre Brüste, strich sachte darüber und entfachte ein Feuer in ihr das sie zu verbrennen drohte. Während seine Lippen seinen Hände folgten und ihre Lust noch weiter schürten, umspannten seine Hände ihre Hüften. Er schob einen Finger in den Bund ihres Slips und zog in über ihre Hüften. Nackt und bereit für ihn lag sie vor ihm.

Ungeduldig drängte er zwischen ihre Beine und drang mit einem Stoß in sie ein. Heftig sog sie die Luft ein und klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest. Einen Augenblick hielten sie inne, genossen es eins sein. Sanft bewegte er sich in ihr, nahm den uralten Rhythmus auf. Immer höher trieb sie die Ekstase und als sie sich laut schreiend bei ihr Bahn brach vergrub er seine Zähne tief in ihr Fleisch.

Viele Augenblicke später lagen sie müde Seite an Seite. Ihr Atem ging noch immer heftig. Schwer von Vorwürfen gezeichnet blickte Mick in die Dunkelheit. Was hatte er getan!

„Beth…ich sollte gehen." presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie tastete nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest.

„Nein! Bleib! Bitte!" Krampfhaft umschloss er ihre Hand und ließ dann locker.

„Wie kannst du meine Nähe ertragen nach allem was ich dir angetan habe?"

„Du hast mir nichts getan." Widersprach sie heftig. Doch unbeirrt schob er ihre Hand fort und erhob sich. Er wusste es besser.

„Wie kannst du sagen das wäre nichts. Sieh nur deinen Hals an und dann frag dich selbst!"

Wütend auf sich und von sich angeekelt schob er sich hektisch seine Hose über die Hüften, warf sich achtlos sein Hemd über und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Ihm konnte es nicht schnell genug gehen, dass er von hier fort kam, aus ihrer Nähe und dem was er ihr angetan hatte.

„Es war ein Fehler. Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Verzeih mir wenn du kannst." brachte er emotionslos über die Lippen und verließ die Wohnung und damit ihr Leben.

Weinend rollte sich Beth zusammen. Warum gab es für ihre Liebe keine Chance?

Ende


End file.
